Happy Birthday
by Miles333
Summary: It's Edward's birthday, and Bella decides to do something special for him, against his wishes. Alice, of course, is the mastermind behind the scheme. Takes place after BD. E/B


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, or _Breaking Dawn_, which makes me really sad. All of these books belong to their amazing author, Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **Anybody know what today is? It's the birthday a certain vampire, who was born June 20, 1901. Yeah, that's right: Edward Cullen! :) This little one shot is to celebrate his birthday, and we can all pretend that we're attending his party. *lol* Each and every one of you make sure to review after reading, and those can be your presents to him! Does that make sense? :D

**Summary:** It's Edward's birthday, and Bella decides to do something special for him, against his wishes. Alice Cullen, of course, is the mastermind behind the scheme. Takes place after BD. E/B

**Spoilers:** _New Moon_, _Breaking Dawn_

**

* * *

**

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I said softly, raising my head from where it rested across my husband's bare chest. His eyes were closed and his head was against the pillow behind him, making him seem to be asleep. I knew that he wasn't really, though, as none of us could actually sleep. That would be too much of a blessing. We could only feign it, and imagine that sleep could catch us in its dark grasps.

His golden eyes fluttered open, and he gave that crooked little smile that I loved so much. "I think I love you more, Mrs. Cullen," he murmured, arching a perfectly sculpted brow playfully.

I laughed, still not used to the bell-like noise that came from my throat when I did this. It belonged to someone else, not _me_. I only hoped that I would recognize the sound of my own voice someday, as I had all eternity to complete this task. "I highly doubt that," I teased him, tracing one finger against his chest as I spoke. "For there is no possible way that you could love me more than I could love you. That's all there is to it."

"Oh _really_?" Edward flipped the two of us over, so that he was above me. He braced his hands on the bed on either side of me, smirking. "I guess we'll have to do something about that little miscalculation of yours, won't we?" He leaned down, brushing a soft kiss against the side of my neck that made me shiver. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck...

Then the sound of someone heavily pounding their fists against the front of our little cottage made me start with surprise, and my own golden eyes widened. I looked questioningly at Edward, whose face twisted into a grimace.

"Jacob," he said by way of explanation, heaving a sigh.

Oh. That explained things. He was getting more and more possessive over our daughter, even though she had only been born just less than one year earlier. Renesmee seemed to be ruling 'her Jacob' with an iron fist, making him cater to her every need, but he didn't seem to mind. He probably even enjoyed it, knowing Jake.

The pounding came again, sounding even more insistent than before. I worried that the house would come down around us, since such a thing had the horrible potential to injure my little angel.

"Do we _have_ to get up?" I moaned, pressing my lips tightly against his granite neck and wishing that Jacob would just go home and leave us alone.

"I'm afraid so, love," Edward said. "If we don't go answer the door and let him have Renesmee, then he'll probably come in here to find us."

I made a face at the thought. Jacob would certainly get an eye-full, and it would be pretty embarrassing. Luckily for me, I wasn't capable of blushing any longer. But knowing Jake, he would get revenge by telling Emmett. And thus Emmett probably wouldn't shut up about what we had been caught doing for several hundred years to come. "I see your point," I muttered, letting myself fall back against the pillows. "Can't you go knock him unconscious instead, to get him out of our hair for a few hours?"

Edward chuckled, heaving himself gracefully away from me. He dropped lightly to the floor, and scooped up the wrinkled pair of jeans that were at the foot of the bed. "As much as that thought appeals to me, we don't want an angry wolf pack on our hands." He added a white t-shirt to his ensemble, then turned to go. "Better get dressed, love. Jacob might not like seeing your current...outfit." He blurred out into the hallway, chuckling, before the pillow that I threw could hit him. It bounced harmlessly off the open door instead.

I threw back the covers and padded soundlessly for the closet. I shook my head as I studied the hundreds of pieces of clothing that Alice had insisted I needed, reaching for a faded pair of jeans that I had stowed away in one drawer. It frustrated my sister-in-law to no end that I never wore the clothes that I had picked out for her, so she had moved on to my daughter, using her for the new giant dress-up doll. Though I sympathized with Renesmee, I was glad that Alice left me alone most of the time now.

Slipping into the tight jeans and one of the least-fancy shirts that I could find, I hurried to find Edward and Jacob. As expected, they were in the nursery. Jake, his wet dog smell filling the room, was holding Renesmee above her cradle. My darling had a sleepy look on her face, signaling that she had just awoken. "Good morning, Jake," I stated dryly, slipping over to Edward and threading my hand through his.

"You sound cranky. Did I interrupt you from something?" Jacob leered melodramatically at me, then turned back to his little imprint. "How's my Nessie? Did you get a good night's sleep, honey?" he cooed, pulling her gently into my arms.

I gritted my teeth together at the sound of Renesmee's idiotic nickname. Someday I was really going to get back at him for naming my baby daughter after the Loch Ness Monster.

"Are you taking Renesmee hunting this morning, Jacob?" Edward asked coolly, though more for my benefit than his own. He probably already knew, being able to just pluck the answer that he wished from Jacob's mind.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Quil and Seth were down the boundary line this morning, and they saw some pretty big elk out there," Jacob told us absently, rubbing Renesmee's curls with one hand. "I thought Nessie might like some quality time with her big bro." He smiled down at her.

I rolled my eyes at his big brother nonsense. We all knew full-well that once Renesmee was old enough, the two of them would become a couple. My daughter often showed me her in-depth feelings for the tall Quileute.

Renesmee reached up and brushed one hand against Jacob's cheek, a disgusted look spreading rapidly across her face. I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what she was telling him.

"Sorry, Ness. You've got to drink animal blood," Jacob said, nodding his head to empathize the point. "You remember what I've told you about _human_ blood, right?"

Renesmee heaved a sigh, then leaned poutily back into his arms. It was obvious that she didn't believe a word of what he said about human blood. I knew that she would rather drink human any day, just like the rest of us.

"Be careful with her, and bring her back to the big house when you're done," Edward ordered, bending to plant a tender kiss across Renesmee's forehead. Jacob barely flinched at having him so close, having grown used to it after all this time.

"I know, I know. No need to go all scary Daddy on me." Jacob took a step towards the door. "See you leeches up at vampire HQ."

I hissed at him, showing my teeth, and Renesmee giggled. Jacob, winking down at her, quickly rushed out of the room. The door banged a few seconds later, and I listened intently to the sound of his feet crunching against the dry grass outside until they were too far away. I maneuvered my body towards my husband's, pressing myself up against him. "Shall we...pick up where we left off?" I asked him in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

Edward carefully untangled me from him, motioning with his head towards the door. "Sorry, love. We really should get up to the house. We need to be there when Jacob gets back with Renesmee. He'll use any excuse to stay with her the entire day."

"I guess you're right," I said reluctantly. "There's always tonight, though."

"We have forever. Eternity is a long time." He headed for the door, still holding my hand. I followed him closely, and we both hurried over to the main house. I relished the feel of the wind sweeping through my hair and the dirt passing beneath my bare feet. I still missed my human body, and the simple things that I had enjoyed back before I had known of Edward and his family. But this immortal body was so stunning at times, and running was one of things that I enjoyed most about it. Edward was still faster, but I was starting to be able to match him a bit better.

When we sped up to the Cullens' house, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the porch swing together. Jasper was reading a book that seemed to be something about the Civil War, and Alice was humming something under her breath. When she saw us, she hopped up and waved at us. "Happy birthday, Edward!" she chirped.

Edward stiffened at my side, and I turned to stare at him. "Edward! You didn't tell me that this was your birthday!" I thinned my eyes at him, wondering why exactly he'd been hiding this important fact about himself from me. I would have wanted to know, so we could have done something together!

"I didn't think that it was important, love," he muttered, looking annoyed with the pixie standing before us. More than likely because she had outed his little secret.

"Of course it's important! June 20, 1901 was your human birthday, 108 years ago," Alice recited happily. "It's a fact worth celebrating, Edward Cullen. The rest of us certainly think so."

I stared at my husband. He had been born 108 years ago? That was a very long time, especially compared to me. I had only had just below nineteen years as a human, and one full year as a vampire. Edward was so much older than me, though he certainly didn't look it. "We should do something, Edward," I breathed quietly into his ear, trying to look hopeful. Displaying emotions on this unbending face was so difficult for me, and I was still mastering the talent.

"No, love. I don't want any of you doing anything about my birthday," Edward said, taking his hand from mine.

"But, Edward! We shouldn't just-" Alice began loudly, causing Jasper to finally glance up from his book.

"I don't like thinking about my human life." Edward stared towards his feet, shoulders tense and straight. "So I don't want to celebrate my birthday."

"That's silly," Alice said, brow furrowing slightly. "Why would you-"

"I don't want you doing anything. I'm sorry, but...I need to be alone for a while." Edward turned and sprang away, leaping and bounding into the forest. I stared silently after him, lips parted with shock.

"I don't think that Edward wants anyone bringing up his birthday again," Jasper observed, grimacing.

"I distinctly got that impression," I said softly, heaving a small sigh. Why was Edward acting this way? We had only been discussing his birthday. Why was he so against celebrating it? True, I didn't want anyone trying to give me presents for my birthday, as that was far in my past now, but what would give him reason to feel that way? Surely he didn't feel the same way that I did...

"Bella, we need to talk." Alice took my arm and pulled me closer. She glanced furtively over one shoulder.

"About _what_?" I asked her suspiciously. The last time that she had acted this way, she had wanted to dress me up in a small scrap of fabric and send me on a date with Edward, while she watched Renesmee for us.

"Edward's birthday."

"What about it?" I saw that Jasper was still listening from the porch swing.

"I think we need to do something special for him."

"Edward said that-" Jasper started to say, getting to his feet.

"You stay out of this, Jazzy!" Alice made shooshing motions with her hands, trying to make her blonde husband vacate the porch. "Go see if Emmett wants to wrestle in the back yard again. Go!" She waited impatiently until he had strolled into the house with his book, then turned back to me. "See, the thing is, Edward is afraid of dwelling on his human memories. Or so I think. But I'm not the mind-reader, so I'm not exactly positive."

"Afraid? Why-"

"He misses his family, obviously." Alice dismissed the statement with a casual wave of her hand. "But I think that with your help, Bella, we can make him remember his birthday as a good event." She smiled angelically, obviously up to no good.

I bit down on my bottom lip, thinking this through. I would help Edward in any way that I possibly could, without hesitating. "What exactly are you planning?"

"Something involving you, of course. But it might involve you dressing up a little."

I arched one eyebrow dubiously. "I think that you're just using this 'plan' of yours as an excuse to dress me up, aren't you?"

Alice looked almost too innocent. "Okay, fine. You caught me, Bella," she huffed. "But the plan would work _better_ if you were dressed up..."

"Sorry, but no. I think we'll just do this without you doing a makeover on me." I stood firm, smirking when I saw her deflated expression.

"Am I going to have to _make_ you, Bella?" she said menacingly.

I bent and picked up a small stone that was resting on the ground at my feet. With a tiny flex of my wrist, it was crushed into a fine powder. I carelessly let it trickle through my fingers, back to the grass. "I don't think that you can exactly _make_ me do anything any longer, Alice," I declared, enjoying that fact that she was starting to look very pouty now.

"Okay, fine. No dressing up. But I saw you in a dress in my vision, so things might not exactly work out the same..."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Okay, Alice. Fine. What do you have in mind?" I would do anything to cheer Edward up, especially when his adopted sister said that he was depressed about his lost human life. I knew all too well how that felt, though I had experienced it much more recently. I hardly ever got to see Charlie anymore, though I tried to let him see his granddaughter as often as possible.

The pixie-like vampire clapped her hands together excitedly. "Great. You _won't_ regret this!"

I wasn't so sure about that, as Alice was the one behind this 'plan'.

Alice was grinning, seeming way too happy about this for my own good. "Let's see. Here's how it went in my vision..."

* * *

"Have Emmett or Jasper been able to find him yet?" I was finding it difficult to run through the middle of the forest while wearing a scarlet dress that flowed delicately to my ankles and matching heels. At the same time that I was trying to avoid sharp branches that might snag on the borrowed article of clothing, I was talking to Alice over the expensive cell phone that Edward had _insisted_ I needed a few months back.

"Not yet..." she relayed thoughtfully. "He hasn't answered his phone, but I see them running in his direction..." I could picture her sitting on the roof of the Cullens' house, eyes closed as she watched them in her mind, via a vision.

"Are you sure?" I persisted, worried that Edward would stay in hiding, even if both of his brothers were looking for him.

"I see him coming to find you after Emmett tells him that you need him. So he must come _eventually_."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Alice." I flipped the phone shut, then slid it into onto the tiny pockets that the scrap of fabric actually had. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, though the gesture wasn't exactly necessary. I hoped that Edward wouldn't be too angry with the little deception that Jasper and Emmett were planning. They weren't exactly going to _lie_, just say that I needed him and leave it at that. Alice had also commanded them to mentally list every battle fought in the Civil War (Jasper) and every good vampire joke ever posted on the Internet (Emmett). It would more than likely keep my angel out of their heads.

I finally reached my destination, and brought myself to a stop. The meadow stretched out before me, bringing up lots of nearly forgotten memories. Edward and I hadn't been back here since before I'd been changed, which had been over a year earlier. This place was still sweet with old human memories that were slightly fuzzy around the edges, though I hoped to make new ones there.

I looked around the wide-open meadow, thinking. I needed the perfect place, somewhere that I could wait until Edward showed up. I didn't want him seeing me exactly when he got there, which would pretty much ruin everything. Or according to Alice, anyway.

Sighting a tree branch that hung fairly close to the ground, at the edge of the meadow, I pushed off from the ground with my legs. Catching a firm grip on the branch with one hand, I swung my body up into the tree. Without any effort at all, I crouched there to wait for Edward. My stomach was already fluttering, though I really had no reason to be nervous. Maybe it was just because of the way I was dressed. I didn't ever feel like myself when clothed like a giant Barbie doll.

I idly jerked a small twig from the main branch, but it shattered into dust much like the rock I had crushed when with Alice earlier. I gritted my teeth together in frurstration, annoyed at having ruined the innocent twig. Back when I had been human, I would have been forced to try much harder to free the twig from the branch. Sometimes, this new strength floored me. But it also kind of scared me. What if one day I would became too strong, and couldn't touch anything that I loved? That was one of my worst nightmares, except for the fact that I could whip into a bloodlust and attack every human around, at any given moment.

Venom stung my eyes, and I blinked rapidly. Hopefully, I would never experience that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself for all of eternity if I ended even one human life. I could only pray that Edward would do everything in his power to stop me, should that day ever come.

My cell phone vibrated from inside my pocket, and I pulled it carefully out, hands shaking. The caller ID announced that it was Alice, so I flipped it open. "He's almost there," she hissed excitedly.

"Okay. Thanks." I hung up, then dropped the phone back into my pocket. Taking another deep breath in an effort to calm down, I carefully pulled the wrinkled piece of paper from my pocket. It was a birthday card that I had made by hand, after Alice had finished getting me ready. I had decorated it with pictures of myself and him from when I was human, which Alice had sent Jasper to pick up directly after having her vision.

I opened the card to look over the inside, hurriedly averting my eyes from the item stowed in the folds of the homemade card. My scrawl flowed against the page, looking prettier than it had before I'd become immortal. Did all vampires have speed, strength, and...perfect handwriting? _Dear Edward, I love you so much. Happy 108th birthday. Wow...I can't believe I actually just said that. I hope that we'll celebrate many more over eternity. Preferably without Jacob Black interrupting us at every moment. Still love you more, Bella._

I pressed the card's two sides gently together again, the item face-down against the side without writing on it. I then held my breath, without even really noticing that I was doing it. Would Edward like the card, and the yellowed item that Carlisle had stowed away inside? What if he were angry? What if it made him sad, to see this reminder of his human life? He'd never even known that his surrogate father had possessed the item, from what Esme had told me. I could only hope that it would make him happy.

"Bella? Bella, are you here?" Edward's voice rang out worriedly through the clearing.

I dropped easily to the ground, just as Edward emerged from the undergrowth. He took one look at the way I was dressed, then his granite brow furrowed. "Bella...why are you...? I thought that Jasper and Emmett said that you _needed_ me..."

"I _do_ need you, Edward." I held up the card, frowning at the hearts I had drawn all over the front of it. Now that I was actually about to give it to him, it seemed really immature and stupid. "Uh...I have a birthday card for you."

His face fell slightly. "I don't really..." he began uncertainly.

"Really, Edward. Did I stop you and the others when you wanted to give _me_ birthdays these past two times?" I demanded, planting one hand on my hip.

"You tried, love."

"Well, _you_ aren't going to. Here, open it." I quickly skipped my way over to him, feet hardly touching the ground, and passed him the card. I was being really pushy, I realized. I was almost acting like Alice. And we _didn't_ need two of her running around, no matter how much I liked my new sister-in-law.

Edward took the card, opening it. I watched his golden orbs as they scanned the few lines that I had written, then he smirked. "I must admit that I hope the same thing, Bella," he said. "Jacob Black can be most annoying."

"There's more." I pointed slowly at the other item inside the card, still turned away from Edward. "Carlisle has been holding onto this for a while, he said. Alice had a vision of me giving it to you, so here it is." I stopped breathing, waiting for his reaction.

Edward slowly turned the ancient and yellowed item over, then his eyes widened. I watched as his mouth dropped open, then tightened into a firm line as he stared at the photograph of his mother and himself, back when he had been around five or six. I could still see the beautiful face of Elizabeth Masen, her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders, her emerald eyes glistening, and her brilliant smile. I could only assume that those were the colors of her hair and eyes, since the picture was in black and white. But Carlisle had described her to me, so I guessed that he had been right.

"Edward?" I said, worried about how he was reacting. It was like he had turned into a pillar of stone.

"Where did Carlisle get this?" His velvety voice cracked uncharacteristically as he spoke.

"He said that it was in your mother's stuff, after she...passed away," I said. "He held onto it for you, just in case you might want it one day."

Edward reached down and touched the photo, and I presumed that he was stroking his mother's face. "I-I...thank you, Bella," he whispered. "This means a lot to me. You'll never understand how much." Tucking both the photo and card into his pocket, he put his arms around me and held me close.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and sighed with relief. I had been worried about how he would react, but it was obvious that he would treasure the final reminder of Elizabeth Masen until the photo faded into dust, crumbling between his fingers.

I was taken aback when Edward suddenly shoved at me, sending both of us tumbling harmlessly to the grass. "What...Edward?" I gasped, raising both eyebrows as I tried to figure out what had come over him.

"Enough angst and woe from me. This is my birthday, after all. We deserve to spend it in a pleasant way," Edward said, lifting me to rest on top of his chest.

I leaned towards him, his body still pressed beneath mine. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

He smirked, reaching up to caress my cheek. "I think I love you more, Mrs. Cullen."

I brushed my lips against his cheek. "I highly doubt _that_. And haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Now I'm going to have to prove it to you, aren't I?" he joked, pulling me down on top of him. Hands running along my arms, he pressed his lips gently to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let my eyes drift closed. I was high on pure happiness. And then...

"Don't look, Nessie!" came the werewolf voice that was really starting to get on my nerves.

I tore myself from Edward, pushing my body from his. Murder in my eyes, I looked up and saw Jacob standing at the edge of the meadow, holding Renesmee in his arms. My daughter looked interested, while Jake looked partially amused and partially disgusted. I turned calmly to look at Edward, who still lay beneath me. "_Now_ can you kill him?"

"Why not? Anything for you, love." Edward made a move as though to get to his feet.

"Have a good time, lovebirds!" Jacob vanished into the trees, taking Renesmee with him.

I dropped back onto Edward, grinning. He was smiling crookedly again, staring in the direction that Jacob had gone. "Happy birthday."

He nuzzled my cheek. "Now wait until _your_ next birthday," he joked.

I glowered at him, wondering if he were really serious. "We'll see about that, mister. Now...where were we?"

* * *

**Happy birthday to Edward, happy birthday to Edward! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. :D**


End file.
